


Hoodie

by nobodyzhuman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Almost First Kiss, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Dean doesn't have time for this shit, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Hoodies, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, but we love him, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:43:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyzhuman/pseuds/nobodyzhuman
Summary: Prompt: “Have you seen my hoodie?” “Nooo.” “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?”





	Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural prompt from my tumblr. Feel free to come leave me one if you want. http://nobodyzhuman.tumblr.com/

“Shit.” He cursed as he tore through the cloths in his hamper. Him and Dean were headed to Wisconsin for a case. Something running wild in the woods killing hikers and attacking houses nearby.  Once they argued over if it was their kind of thing or not, he rushed to his room and packed his duffel bag. To notice he only had one denim jacket. He knew from research that it was freezing there this time of year and wanted to bring something else to keep warm, A worn black hoodie he bought a few years ago, much to Dean’s cringe, now he couldn’t find it.

He knew he had seen the hoodie in his room the other day, but now it was gone. He sighed and turned toward his closet.

“Sammy! Come on. “his brother shouted from another room obviously in a hurry to get moving,” I wanna get lunch sometime today!” Or because he wanted to grab lunch on the way out of town.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag, looks like he would be freezing his ass off while they hunted. Great. 

“I’m com—” he started to shout back but slammed into another body. As he stumbled back, two strong hands shot out at caught him.

“You okay, Sammy?” A teasing voice asked with a chuckle. He groaned.

“Don’t call me that.”  He looked down and glared at the other man. Who just smirked at him and ran a hand through his brown hair, “But Deano calls you that all the time?” The man whined, staring up at him, looking him straight in the eye. Again, Sam groaned.

Ever since the trickster slash archangel had showed up  _in_  the bunker a month ago, he seemed to make it his life’s mission the piss off Dean, mess around with Cas, though Sam was sure the other angel didn’t even notice most of the time, and tease him. He had ignored it at first, well he tried too. But the more he ignored the angel, the worse the teasing got.

Dean wasn’t any help. Every time he noticed Gabe teasing Sam, he either gagged or laughed, then left the room. It was driving him nuts. Mostly because he wasn’t sure how to read the other man’s action. A part of him was sure he was being flirted with but another part told him it was wishful thinking.

“He’s my brother.” He glared at the angel, “besides I tell him not to call me that either.”

“Sam!” Dean shouted, “if all the pie is gone, I’m going to kill you.”

Gabe chuckled, “Better hurry, Sammy.”

He thought about telling Gabe to shut up, but figure encouraging him would only make it worse, so he pushed passed the angel and headed for the exit. As he left the room, he got an idea. He stopped and turned to look at the angel. He smiled at him, and gave a cheeky wave. Gabe wore his normal black jacket, which hung to his thighs, it was somewhat tight, tighter then normal, and blue jeans. The angel wasn’t wearing shoes and the bunker wasn’t cold. He took a few steps back into the room.

He sighed, “Hey  _Gabe_ ,” he intentionally drew out the man’s name, “Have you seen my hoodie?”

Gabe tilted his head to the side a small smile on his face, “Nooo.” But the light in his eyes and the way his jacket fit, said otherwise. Sam closed the remaining distance between them only stopping about a foot away

“You’re wearing it, aren’t you?” He asked.

Gabe took a step forward, smirking, “and if I am?”

Sam moved his hand reaching out and grabbing the angels jacket pulling him close, he wasn’t even thinking about what he was doing or going to do, but he leaned down—

“Nope.” Dean’s voice interrupted, “you two can do this whole song and dance later, I’m starving.” And before he could truly process what just happened, his brother was dragging him out of the room.

“Later Sammy.” Gabe shouted with a wink, before he snapped his fingers and disappeared. Still wearing Sam’s hoodie.    


End file.
